Preference
by DefectiveWriter
Summary: Storm obviously has a favorite parent. Just uploading a couple short stories before I commit to NaNoWriMo this year. Review & Critique? Also pm me any requests. I'm looking for more ideas to write out.


Dana Scully was in the shower getting ready for work early one morning. The woman who stood at 5'4" tall, washed her shoulder length red hair. When Scully was done showering, she got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around her and went to her bedroom.

Her husband, Fox Mulder was still fast asleep in their bed. Mulder was around 6' tall, had short brown hair and green eyes. Scully smiled at her husband and got herself dressed. When she was done she kissed her husband on the side of his head and went downstairs.

Scully made herself some coffee and a bagel before she got her stuff around to leave. When she was done, the woman walked back upstairs.

"Mulder, I'm going to work," Scully said as she gently woke her husband. Mulder yawned and looked up at his wife.

"Aww, can you skip?" Mulder grinned. Scully laughed and kissed her husband. Mulder smiled and kissed her back.

"No Mulder. I'll see you this afternoon," Scully smiled as she left the room. Mulder yawned, and went back to bed.

A few hours later, a small child's crying woke Mulder up. Mulder yawned and got himself out of bed. The man pulled on a shirt, left his room, and walked down the hall.

"Stormy, I'm right here, calm down," Mulder yawned as he entered his daughter's room. The small toddler looked up at her father and calmed down a bit.

Mulder looked at his daughter as he grabbed a diaper and new clothes for her and smiled. Storm had dark brown hair and green eyes like her father, but had freckles across her nose like her mother.

Storm whined but stayed still while her father changed and dressed her. The small toddler whined as her father picked her up.

"I want Mama," Storm mumbled. Mulder smiled and snuggled on his daughter. Storm pushed on her father's face.

"Daddy, I want Mama," Storm spoke again. Mulder looked at his daughter. Storm looked upset. The older man smiled, grabbed his daughter's stuffed fox, and walked downstairs.

After breakfast the toddler followed her father around as he did some laundry. Mulder smiled at his daughter as he filled the washer. Storm grabbed onto her father's pant leg and whined.

"Storm what's wrong?" Mulder looked down at his daughter. Storm looked around and mumbled.

"Where my Mama?" Storm asked. Mulder smiled and knelt down next to his daughter. Storm looked at her father.

"Your Mama is working. She will be home before dinner. Storm you know this," Mulder tried explaining. Storm nodded and looked at the floor. Mulder smiled, stood up and started the washer.

When he turned around, his daughter was gone. Mulder sighed and went upstairs. When the man made it up the stairs, he saw his daughter sitting in front of the door. Mulder gave out a small smile.

"Storm?" Mulder spoke as he knelt down next to her. Storm refused to look at her father. The older man sighed.

Later that afternoon, Scully walked through the door. As the woman took off her shoes, and hung up her coat, her daughter quickly ran to the entryway.

"Mama!" Storm yelled happily. Scully smiled and knelt down.

"Did you have a good day with Daddy sweetie?" Scully asked with a smile. Storm whined and tried climbing into her mother's arms.

"Hey hun," Mulder smiled as he walked over to his wife. Scully smiled at her husband and stood up.

"Hey how was your day with our baby?" Scully smiled as she kissed her husband. Mulder smiled and returned the kiss.

"All she did was whine and cry for you," Mulder frowned. Scully looked down at her daughter. Storm was looking up at both her parents. The older woman smiled at Storm.

"Mama, I'm hungry," the toddler mumbled. Mulder smiled.

"I know Storm. I just finished dinner. Let me talk to Mommy really quick okay?" Mulder looked at his daughter. Storm nodded unhappily and went back to the living room.

"Mulder you are a great father and the perfect husband," Scully said as she kissed her husband deeply. Mulder smiled and returned the kiss.

"Thanks Scully. It's just some days are really hard when Storm only wants you," Mulder replied.

"After dinner, I'll spend some time with Storm while you work on whatever paranormal thing you found recently. I'll talk to her and try to make her understand that I work so she needs to listen to you during the day," Scully smiled. Mulded nodded, gave Scully another quick kiss and lead her to the living room.

After dinner Storm was grabbing onto Scully's pant leg as she put the dishes in the dishwasher. The older woman tried to focus on the dishes as her child mumbled unhappily.

"Mama," Storm whined at Scully. Scully looked down at Storm.

"What do you need?" Scully spoke softly.

"Cookie Mama?" Storm asked softly. Scully sighed and knelt down next to her daughter.

"Storm, were you a good girl for your Daddy today?" Scully asked firmly. Storm mumbled and looked down.

"You know I have to work. Daddy stays home and watches you so I can work," Scully looked at her daughter. Storm nodded unhappily. The older woman brushed her daughter's hair out of her eyes.

"Tomorrow when I work, are you going to listen to your Daddy," Scully looked at her daughter. Storm nodded.

"I want my Daddy," Storm mumbled. Scully held her daughter close and kissed on her. Storm whined at her mother.

"You can have a cookie, but you need to go take one to your Daddy, okay?" Scully explained. Storm nodded as her mother stood up.

Scully smiled and grabbed two cookies. As soon as Storm saw her mother holding the cookies, she walked over to the staircase and went upstairs. Scully followed after her daughter closely.

When Storm got to her father's office, she stood there and waited for her mother. Scully gave her daughter a cookie and opened the office door.

"Daddy," Storm mumbled as she went over to her father. Mulder looked up from his newspapers and looked over at his daughter. The small girl went over to her father and gave him the cookie.

"Aww thanks Storm," Mulder smiled at his daughter. The small girl pulled on her father's pants and whined.

"Here is your cookie Storm," Scully spoke softly as she gave her daughter the cookie. Storm giggled happily and ate it.

An hour later Scully was getting her daughter ready for bed. Storm was mumbling happily and hugging her toy fox.

"Storm, are you going to be good for Daddy tomorrow?" Scully asked her daughter. Storm nodded.

"Alright. Night Stormy, I love you," Scully said as she kissed on her daughter. Storm yawned as her mother left the room.

Early the next morning, Storm entered her parents room. Scully already left for work, and Mulder was still fast asleep. The small girl mumbled happily and pulled on her father's blanket.

"Mmm, what is it Storm?" Mulder yawned as he rolled over to look at his daughter. Storm was standing next to the bed, mumbling happily as she held her stuffed fox close to her.

"Love you Daddy," Storm mumbled happily. Mulder got out of bed, picked his daughter up, set her on the bed, then he climbed back into bed.

"I love you too Storm," Mulder yawned as he held his daughter close. Storm mumbled happily as her and her father fell asleep.

A couple hours later Storm was laying in her father's arms, playing with her stuffed fox, as he slowly woke up. When Storm realized Mulder was awake, she mumbled happily.

"Morning Stormy," Mulder yawned. Storm snuggled into her father. The older man smiled at the attention.

"Storm, do you want McDonald's for breakfast? We can play in the play place when we're done eating," Mulder spoke softly. The small girl nodded happily.

A couple hours later, Storm was finishing up her breakfast. Mulder was smiling at the small girl as she ate. Storm was mumbling happily.

"Daddy I done," Storm looked up at her father. Mulder smiled and stood up.

"Alright you can go play, okay Storm?" Mulder explained. Storm smiled, got off her chair, and ran into the play place. Mulder then cleaned up their table and threw the garbage away.

"Hey hun," Scully spoke as she entered the play area. Mulder looked up and grinned. Scully smiled and kissed her husband.

"Hey! You had a half day today?" Mulder asked as he returned the kiss. Scully nodded and went back to sit with her husband.

"Yes I did. How is Storm doing?" Scully asked.

"Storm's been great today! She's playing right now," Mulder grinned. Scully smiled and talked with her husband as their child played.


End file.
